Her Eyes
by KeevaKat
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!A songfic of Snape's last moments as Harry approaches.


**Her eyes**

**  
**_**I never said I'd lie and wait forever**_

I watched for ages after that day…always regretting pushing you away. I wish now what I had wanted to say then.

_  
__**If I died, we'd be together**_

Killed you. He killed you. If he kills me…will you be with me? Or will you be with him?

_  
__**I can't always just forget her**_

It's impossible. That boy…he never lets me forget you. Never.

_  
__**But she could try**_

You forgot me. You left me. For him.

_**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see**_

Oh God…the pain. It hurts so bad. Is that you I see? Your lovely green eyes, drawing nearer to me?

_  
__**You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home**_

No…not you. It's him. The closest I ever get to see of you._  
_

_**Could I? Should I?**_

Tell him, show him. Does he need to know? They are right here. Waiting. Do I let the memories die with me?

_**  
And all the things that you never ever told me**_

Did you ever love me? Could we have ever been? Are you proud of me? I watched after the son that could have, should have been mine. Did I make you happy? Did I repay my debt?

_  
__**And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...**_

Your smiles… Only for him now. Not for me.

_**Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now**_

I feel alone. You aren't here anymore. I miss you. _  
_

_**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies**_

I as good as killed you. I hate myself for it. I hate myself for it. Every time I raise my wand, you are born again. But the wind pulls you away when I don't need you anymore. You die again. In my arms.

_**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see**_

Those are your eyes coming to me. I see them. I need to see them…

_**You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home**_

I'm coming home…I see you now. Not him. You. Your hair, your eyes.

_  
__**Could I? Should I?**_

"Take…it….Take…it…." I whisper. Begging your son to take what was once mine.

_  
__**And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

Your laughter. I remember the first time I heard it. Did I scare you then? I didn't mean too…

_  
__**Never coming home  
Never coming home**_

You're never coming back, but I'm coming home. See you soon.

_  
__**Could I? Should I?**_

Yes I should. He has it now. The memories. I need to see his eyes. Your eyes.

_  
__**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me**_

"Look…at…me…." I whisper. Relief.

_**If I fall  
If I fall (down)**_

Green meets black. My hand looses grip. I slip. I fall. Down.

_**At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see**_

Your eyes. His eyes. I love you.

_  
__**You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home**_

But I'm on my way to find you.

_  
__**And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me**_

I see them all now. Flashing past my eyes. Your smile. Your laugh. You.

_  
__**Never coming home  
Never coming home**_

Is that you I see?

_  
__**Could I? Should I?**_

Too late. I have no regrets. I've given them away. He knows now.

_  
__**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_

Your ghost never haunted me. In the literal sense. Instead you saved me. You fought off my dementors. You helped your son from beyond the grave. We ride together once more my Lilly. The stars are the limit, our spirits free. I only you recognize me. If you don't, I'll still love you. Forever.

"_**Look…at…me…." He whispered.**_

_**The green eyes found the black, but after a second, something in the depths of the dark pair seemed to vanish, leaving then fixed, blank, and empty. The hand holding Harry thudded to the floor, and Snape moved no more."**_

_Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_

_Song: "The Ghost of You"_

_My Chemical Romance_

_**  
**_


End file.
